True Love
by tWiNklEwRitEr
Summary: Well this is the first chapter. And every chapter is going to be with harry's and Lalaney's thoughts on things, and eachother. There will be a very surprising ending!!! So r&R pleeze.
1. Default Chapter

Sup everyone, my name is Lalaney Amnelia. My parents are witches and wizards. And that makes me a pureblood. I am a in my 4th years in Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor House. I am doing fine in school. My professors are very hard on us. My friends and I have even played pranks on them! HEHEEHEHE.  
  
Well, about me, I am 13 years old and I am very skinny. I only weight 95 pounds. I am 5 ft. tall. My hair color is Grayish and silverish, and no, that doesn't make me a veela. It is very shiny and long, up to my waist. My eyes are also grayish and greenish, and my parents are always saying that my eyes remind them of the forest. They are pretty weird I must admit. I have dimples too. I like my dimples, they are weird, they take turns showing up! And they asre right next to my mouth, one on each side.   
  
I have no boyfriends, although I have guys asking me out a few times. I said no though. All of them were ugly. Heh. I have heard from my friends and his friends that Harry Potter has had a big crush on me for a while now, and I'm waiting for him to ask me myself. I'm still waiting. Harry is the popular guy everyone has been talked about for a few years now, for surviving the Avra Kadavra curse, who Lord Voldemort had cursed him with. Other people always say " he-who-should-not-be-named", but I find that so annoying.   
  
" Lalaney, come here!!!"  
  
Oh, that is just my friend MayMay-sa Sasala. Yes, yes, she has such a weird yet unique name. I like it though. Well, I better get going now!!!! Laters.  
  
  
Hi everyone! This is Harry Potter. Well, as usual, I am in my room. With Ron and Hedwig. I just got a letter from Uncle Vernon. It read:  
  
Harry, I'm writing this letter because I am going to inform you that Dudley is in the hospital. He has been eating too much. And I'm afraid that when you get off term, you can't live hear no moe because we are too sad to let you live here. Live somewhere else, I don't care!!!  
  
" Oh my Dumbledore!!!! What a lame excuse. That's the lamest crap I've ever heard any one say!!!" Ron said.  
  
I laughed so hard that my voice was going away.   
  
" Hey, man, but at least you don't have to put up with their crap any more!!! You wanna live at my place???"  
  
I said ok to him. And he jumped up and down, yelling, annoying the hell out of me.  
  
" Hey, but aren't you sad at all that he's at the hospital?"  
  
Are you kidding???? That's the best news they ever sent me!!!! No more Dursleys, and no more smelly shit!!! I said to him. And then I laughed.  
  
Oh yeah, I have this really huge crush on this 4th year girl. Her name is Lalaney Amnelia. She is so pretty. Not to mention. Nice too. Um...I have been planning to ask her out, but always think twice about it. Heh. No guts. But I think the time is right now...  
Well, I'm going to go now. Bye.  



	2. Part II: Great News

Part II:  
Great News  
  
Oh my Dumbledore!!!!!!!! You just wouldn't believe what happened to me today! Well today started off as a very jacked up day for me. Well first, I was having a bad hair day, my hair kept on poofing up and I tried every product out there!!! I just figured if it was up, then it would be better if I leave it kept up. So screw that. Two, I forgot by bag of books and homework, and I got double homework, and also some stupid ass lectures. Anyways, number three, MayMay-sa kept on fucking annoying me. She was bragging about her boyfriend, Arnie. I know, what a gay name...but oh well. He is so very ugly as can be, but very funny I must say. Well, on to the good news now, I was eating today, and then I spilled milk on my robe, crackers, and what not. To top that all up, I triped over a carton of milk and then fell flat on my face. I finally got to sit down, alone, sadly. The I was eating, and eating, and eating away, then out of no where, Harry popped up!!! He sat next to me, which was very surprising. Anyways, he said," Hey, you have a little stain there."  
I said I know, and don't talk about it.  
" Well, um...um...well, I've been checking you out for a while now, and found out that you are the prettiest, most nicest, and the most koolest girl I will ever see, so the question I'm trying to ask here is....will you be my girlfriend?"  
I couldn't believe what he just said. I thought he was just saying that for a dare, so I started laughing, and u guessed it, I was drinking milk! God dammit, anything else to be wrong today?! I got the hint from his friends that it was no joke and I was kind of blushing, and after a while, I said yes!!!! And I gave him a little peck on the cheeks, and left, with my food lying there, for him to clean up. I figured if he is ny boyfirend, he might as well be my slave!! HEHEHEHE, I'm kidding! Ha...now it's pay back time MayMay-sa! I'm going to brag to you all the things about my boyfriend, untill your ears run red and start bleeding!!!  
" Ahhhhh!!!!! Stop it, would you shut the fuck up? PLEASE!!!!????"  
HA, I told you.  
  
  
I'm so happy!!! I finally got the guts to ask her out! Well, it wasn't easy at all I must tell you. I couldn't sleep all night, because I was thinking of what I should say to her when confronting her about it. I finally got wat I was going to say, and dammit, it was like 6:00 already so I got no sleep and slept in class! When I was at the common room, I saw my perfect chance to ask her. She was all alone, and had no company at all. So I went up to her and said nothing at all simular to what I was planning to say. Damn, what a waist of time. I said how I felt about her, and asked her will you be my girlfriend?...She stared laughing, and I almost walked away, knowing what she would've said, but then she said yes!!! I was so happy, I almost kissed her, but I didn't get that carried away, but I guess she did, she kissed me!!! I was like whoa...what the hell was that...I was going to turn around and ask her if I could help her with her stain, but she was gone! And also left me her tray. I figured that if I was her boyfriemd, I might as well be her slave. I told Ron and Hermione, and they were happy for me. I still couldn't sleep that night, because I was thinking of what I should talk about the next day with her. Heh, even though I know that it's going to be a waist of time, but if it's for her...  



End file.
